Close Enough Wiki:Administrators And Bureaucrats
This page is for users who currently hold the user rights for adminship or bureaucracy. This page lists most of the Admins and Moderators by user name. Different users have access to various functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the wiki, such as reading, editing, or commenting/talking, the members of the wiki's staff are given access to a few additional functions. As this wiki is still small, the size of the staff will remain small until the site begins to grow. The site's staff consists of devoted users who've proven themselves to be of high quality to the site. These users work alongside regular users and each other to help make the wiki run smoothly. FANDOM Staff FANDOM staff members have full access to all FANDOM wikis. They can be seen in on any wiki. To contact them, please use . Bureaucrats Bureaucrats have all the abilities of admins, plus the ability to appoint more admins and bureaucrats as they can manipulate rights similar to Founders. } |data 2 = |data 3 = |data 4 = }} Administrators Administrators, or "admins" for short, are trusted users that have access to special functions on the wiki. These functions include, among many others: blocking disruptive users, deleting pages, and protecting pages from edits. }} Maintenance abilities The maintenance force are users granted administration rights for the purpose of categorization and organization. They rank below ordinary administrators but have the exact abilities as them. The job of the maintenance force is to administer the reports in the "Maintenance reports" section of the page. For consultation on edits, pages, or becoming an admin, please direct questions to those listed above. Thank you. How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator Not everyone can become an admin. Please understand that this wiki only needs enough admins at any given time to handle basic administrative tasks such as deleting articles and blocking disruptive users. Users wishing to become an admin should meet all of the following requirements: *Must have a large number of quality main name space edits and have been active on Close Enough wiki for a significant period of time. *Must have permission from at least two bureaucrats. Users wishing to become an admin should show these characteristics: * Dedication and loyalty to the wiki. They should make positive contributions to the wiki and should be regularly active. * Technical skills and knowledge of MediaWiki and the Close Enough wiki. They should know how to delete and protect pages, block members, and monitor edits on the wiki. * Knowledge of happenings and events on the wiki. One should understand and practice the policies of the wiki and how to approach different situations based upon how the Close Enough wiki works. * Respectful and intelligent personality. One should respect others and their rights while also using their abilities to be helpful and not harmful. One should not abuse their powers or take advantage of non-admins simply because of their status. They should be kind but also stern, willing to block users and do so strictly out of penalties for violating the rules, not personal feelings. If one has these traits, they merely have to request the position from one of the bureaucrats. If two or more bureaucrats approve, then the person can become an administrator. For becoming a bureaucrat, it takes much experience and devotion as well as an admin position. If one wishes to become a Bureaucrat, please consult the bureaucrats above. One must be granted permission from at least three active bureaucrats (can be less depending on the amount of bureaucrats are available at the time) before requesting for the promotion. Do take into account that an admin or bureaucrat who is inactive for at least a year without notice can be stripped of his or her rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the community. Credits to the Adventure Time wiki.